Picture
by Destiel1994
Summary: Axel has a picture and Roxas wants it. I think it's better than the summary sounds.


**Hello Grampasgrl here, So this is my first time writing Kingdom Hearts fanfiction and anything remotely mature, so please go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if i did own it, it would be filled with way more yaoi, oh and I would actually be able to beat certain parts of the game and not have to ask my little brother to beat it for me XD  
**

"Rox! Wake up!" Axel shouted as he burst through my bedroom door. I rolled over so that my back was facing the redheaded annoyance. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I even let out a few soft snores for good measures.

"Roxas, I know you are awake. You're a horrible actor." I growled a little under my breath. I am a good actor. I broke Axel's lighter a week ago and he doesn't know I broke it. When he was asking about it it, I acted my way out and blamed Sora. So I do have mad acting skillz. That stupid Axel.

"Well I guess Roxas really is asleep." Axel said with a hint of sarcasm. I heard a rustle, It sounded like he was digging in his pockets. Then the rustling suddenly stopped.

, "Since Roxie is asleep then I guess I can show everyone this pictures." He paused. I could sense that he was looking at me, looking for a reaction. Well he isn't getting one, he has like a million pictures of me and almost everyone has seen them.

"This picture is beautiful. I just took it yesterday. It's a picture of my little Roxie, laying on his back, on my bed, naked, with only his cute little butt covered by a thin sheet and what is this on my little blond angel's cheek? Did I get something on the picture or is that some of my---"

"Ahh!" I screamed. I threw the blanket off of me and sat up. I turned around and stared at Axel like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh you're wake. Aww, little Roxie you look like a ripe red tomato."

I turned my gaze from Axel to the mirror and saw a blond haired, blue eyed boy whose cheeks were stained bright red, staring back at me. I than proceeded to blush even more because I was embarrassed that I had even blushed in the first place.

"Roxie, Are you OK?" Axel asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Axel, give me that goddamn picture or I will fucking kill you!" I shrieked. I jumped out of mine and Axel's bed and pounced at Axel. He stepped aside just in time, so that my face met the bedroom floor.

I jumped up quickly and lunged at Axel again. As I lunged forward, Axel stuck out his arm and placed his hand on my forehead. I tried to finish attacking him, but I just ended up running in place.

"Damn you tall man! Damn you to the darkest pit of hell!" I shouted at the inhumanly tall pyro. Said pyro just threw his head back and laughed, exposing his long, pale neck. During his laughing fit, Axel stored the picture into his pocket.

"I must get the picture. Time for a change of tactics." I thought to myself.

I looked at the exposed flesh of the laughing man's neck. I ducked under Axel's hand and left said hand floating in midair. Axel didn't even notice my escape, he just kept on laughing. I slowly walked forward and place my head in the crook of his neck. I gingerly began placing small kisses up and down his throat. Axel laughter died down instantly.

"Take that, you fucking asshole." i thought to myself.

I then switched from feather-like kisses to lightly sucking on his exposed flesh. Axel leaned his head back, revealing even more of his delicious neck. I ran my tongue down his slender throat. When I reached the collar of his shirt, I pushed the collar aside and and bit at his collarbone. Axel let out a soft moan. I smirked. I moved my mouth up to his ear and lightly liked the shell of his ear.

"How about giving me that picture?" I whispered.

"Nope." He whispered back.

What the fuck? I guess I could change my tactics yet again.

I moved my head away from his neck and got down on my knees. Axel looked down at me with a look of pure surprise. Guess you could say I don't usually do this, the whole get down on my knees thing.

I reached up and unbuttoned Axel's pants. I fumbled with the button a few times before Axel reached down and put his hands over mine. I slapped his hands away.

"I can do it myself." I mumbled.

Axel moved his hands away from mine and placed them behind his head, interlocking his fingers.

I move back to the task at hand and finish with Axel's pants. I put my hands on his hips and pulled down his pants and underwear in swift movement. I then leaned forward and gave his now exposed erection a nervous lick, pulled back, and looked up at Axel. Asking him with my eyes if I was doing this right.

"You're doing just fine, Roxas." Axel said while looking me in the eyes. Axel's eyes where filled with a mixture of love and lust.

I leaned forward again and place a small kiss on Axel's member. I then took the tip of his member into my mouth and sucked. Axel let out a soft moan. I took his entire member into my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down on his cock. I wrapped my tongue around his cock in a corkscrew shape.

"Thank God I can roll my tongue." I thought to myself.

"Oh God, Roxie. You are fucking amazing." Axel moaned.

Hearing Axel moan because of something I did started to turn me on. I could feel myself get hard, but I can forget my mission. I must get that photo. Then I decided to try something that I had just read about on the internet. I pulled my mouth off Axel's member and then wrapped it back around it, taking all of the his cock that I could fit in my mouth and then swallowed.

"Oh God, Roxas." Axel moaned.

After a few more minutes of deep throating him, Axel came with a final moan of my name.

I pulled away from Axel's member and than swallowed his seed. I looked up at him and licked my lips in what I hoped was a sexy way.

Axel sat down on the floor and put his arms around me. He then laid down. He pulled me down and laid my head on his chest.

"Wow Roxas! That was fucking awesome. I didn't know you could give such a damn good blowjob and you're just a beginner. Imagine what that will be like after you get more experience."

"Well since I gave you such an amazing blowjob maybe you should give me that picture."

"Umm, I guess I can give you the picture."

Yes I am awesome.

Axel stood up and walked over to his pants. He bent down and got the picture out of his pocket. He walked over to me and handed the picture down to me.

I looked down at the picture and gasped, anger taking over everyone of my emotions.

"What the hell is this? It's a picture of a goddamn bunny. I thought it was the that picture you were talking about."

"No it's just a picture of a bunny."

"Oh so you were lying about that picture?"

"Nope, I have that picture hidden up in my room and let me tell you that picture is almost as sexy as you blowing me." Axel said with a smirk.

"I'll kill you motherfucker." I yelled, jumping up.

"You can't kill what you can't catch." Axel said as he ran out of my room.

I will kill that man. I swear to God I will kill him.

Well maybe not, he did say I gave an amazing blowjob, I might be able to spare him.

**Ok so the story is over. Yay!! Oh and if you are reading my Death Note story called When Matt's Life Went To Hell will be updated soon, I just don't have any inspiration for it, but I will, hopefully soon.**

**So please review, pretty please *flashes puppy dog eyes* please I'll give you Roxas and Axel XD**

**GRAMPASGRL OUT  
**


End file.
